


Sling

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [19]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Sling





	Sling

It starts with a dent in the wall no one can explain.

* * *

A broken picture frame.

* * *

Three weeks later Dom answers his phone with: “Will you _stop_ weaponising my children?”

* * *

It starts again with a broken window.

* * *

“Arthur speaking.”

“You couldn’t just teach her how to _use_ them, could you?”


End file.
